Modern technology provides people many ways to communicate. People can now use mobile phones to simultaneously browse the Internet, make phone calls, and transmit messages. Such technology provides enormous opportunity to communicate with people in many different formats wherever they are located.
Individuals and organizations use the Internet to reach people through their respective websites, SMS or MMS messages, and emails. They might provide audio or video content designed to promote a message, advertise goods and services, or provide useful information on a topic. The recipients might, in turn, embed the content into an email, a social media post, or an SMS message to distribute it to others who might also be interested in receiving it.
Current content sharing platforms lack the capability of informing the sender whether a recipient is in the process of viewing the shared content or when the recipient has just finished viewing the shared content. Conventional email and SMS messaging platforms simply notify a sender when a particular message is received or read by a recipient.
In Internet applications, there are chat functions that allow a representative of a website to initiate a chat with a user of the website by posting a question such as “May I help you” on the website. In these chat functions, the sender provides a message and waits for a response from the recipient. These chat functions do not inform the sender about the stage of interaction with the message or website by the recipient.